Professor Kukui
Professor Kukui is the regional Pokémon professor of the generation VII games Sun and Moon, and ''Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon'' situated in the Alola region. He studies Pokémon moves, and is married to Professor Burnet. Appearance Professor Kukui is a young man with a muscular physique, who has dark eyes, black hair, a black man bun and a goatee. He wears a white hat with a rainbow decoration in the front. Professor Kukui also wears glasses with a teal frame, a white lab coat with rolled-up sleeves, grey baggy pants with a teal stripe and white drawstrings and some teal shoes with a white outline. Professor Kukui has a silver ring on his ring finger. Later, he wears a Z-Ring on his left arm. As Masked Royal, Professor Kukui wears a wrestling outfit; black wrestling tights with a white trim which has three Poke Ball designs on each sides and white knee-high wrestling boots. He also wears a brown elbowband on his right elbow and two matching black wristbands with a white trim on his wrists. To complete the outfit, he wears a red flame designed wrestling mask with green and light blue coloring with blue designs at the back of his mask. Personality Most of the time, Kukui is a helpful and friendly person. He likes to call the player character as "cousin". He often helps them throughout their adventure; however, he seems to be silly or out of his mind sometimes, such as when he takes attacks from a Rockruff in the beginning of the game. He has a "secret" identity where he is known as the "Masked Royal," a pro wrestler. However, when confronted, he always tries to deny it. Biography Games Before coming to Alola, Kukui had a journey through Kanto, where he fought against the Gym Leaders. It is revealed that Elio/Selene's mother used to watch Kukui's battles. Though it was a hard challenge, Kukui managed to participate in the Pokémon League and went all the way up to face "the dragon user in the cape". This made him motivated enough to construct Alola's Pokémon League and invite strong trainers to form the Elite Four. He was also appointed to be a Trial Captain, but he refused to become one. Guzma suggests he is a failure and a misfit just like him. Once the Pokémon League in the Alola region is opened, Kukui is the final trainer the player character will face. Though not officially the Champion, Kukui is nevertheless a powerful trainer. Manga Adventures Horizon Anime Main series Professor Kukui is also a teacher in the Pokémon School, and helps his students in various ways. He lets Ash live at his house, and supports him in the Island Challenge. He met up with Professor Burnet and after spending some time with her, Professor Kukui married her. Masters trailer Sprites VS Kukui SM.png|Professor Kukui's VS sprite in Sun & Moon Pokémon Starter Pokémon Rowlet SM.gif|Rowlet Litten SM.gif|Litten Popplio SM.gif|Popplio Sun and Moon Battle Royale Pokémon League If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Champion title defense If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Champion title defense If chosen Rowlet= |-| If chosen Litten= |-| If chosen Popplio= Trivia * Professor Kukui is the first character who is neither a rival nor a player character as an NPC whose team can change depending on the starter Pokémon chosen by the player. * Professor Kukui is the only NPC in Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon seen performing a Z-Move pose during battle. He performs the Normal-type pose during the Z-Move tutorial. Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Pokémon trainers